


Kisses and Carrots

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (barchie) [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Vaguely Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Archie needs help studying at Betty thinks Hershey's kisses are great for positive reinforcement, until she runs out.





	Kisses and Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> Betty & Archie are studying at Bettys house in the lounge and they end up making out and fooling around on the couch and things get very intense and intimate and they get caught by one of Bettys relatives catching Archie shirtless and Bettys blouse unbuttoned revealing a lacy pink bra. 
> 
> I also used this prompt as insp: going through flashcards together and whenever someone gets an answer right they get a kiss, hershey or human

“Betty, I really appreciate you helping me, but it’s useless. I’m going to fail,” Archie groans, dropping himself onto the couch in her living room. “I don’t know a thing about chemistry.”  

“If you really believed that you wouldn’t be here,” Betty points out, raising an eyebrow. “Studying is only helpful if you believe there’s a chance you might pass.”

“Maybe I just enjoy the company,” Archie grins.

“Sure,” Betty says, rolling her eyes to squash the rush of pleasure at his words. Obviously it doesn’t mean anything. They’re friends, of course he enjoys her company. “Anyway,” she hurries on, “I have a plan to get the information to stick.”

“Does it have something to do with these flash cards and this bag of Hershey’s kisses?” Archie nods to the items on the coffee table. Betty smiles.

“Exactly,” she says. She joins him on the couch. “I’ve made up these cards with information that is most likely going to be on the test. You get it right, you get a kiss.”

“You’re… bribing me to get the answers right?”

“It’s not a bribe, it’s positive reinforcement.”

“I’m the donkey and the chocolates are the carrots.”

“Do you want my help or not?” Betty says in exasperation.

“Yes!” Archie says quickly. “Sorry. Let’s do this.”

 

It turns out Archie knows a lot more about chemistry than he’d originally given himself credit for, and though he starts out slow, the more answers he gets right the more his confidence grows. True to her word, every time he gets an answer right, Betty hands him a Hershey’s kiss. She also takes one for herself each time, because she deserves a reward too.

“Okay, next question,” Betty says, picking up the next card. “What is the common name for sodium chloride?”

“Salt,” Archie answers easily.  Betty smiles.

“See? You’ve totally got this,” she tells him, reaching her hand inside the Hershey’s packet. “You haven’t gotten a question wrong in ages.”

Archie rolls his eyes, but Betty swears his cheeks turn a little pink. “Yeah, yeah,” he says, embarrassed. “Just give me my kiss.”

Betty tries not to consider the double meaning as her hand reaches the bottom of the packet, feeling nothing but empty plastic.

“You’re out of luck,” she says, pulling her hand out of the packet. “They’re all gone.”

“Now how will you positively reinforce me?” Archie jokes. “Those kisses were the only things keeping me going.”

Betty bites the inside of her cheek, her heart pounding as an idea forms. Then, before she can change her mind, she leans forward and places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“There,” she says, pulling away, her stomach in knots. Which is dumb, because it’s just a silly cheek kiss. They’re friends, she can do that. “Will that do?”

Archie looks stunned. He nods slowly. “Yeah,” he says. Betty avoids his dumbfounded gaze.

“I guess we should stop now then?” she says hesitantly. “Since we’ve run out of kisses.”

“No, uh…” Archie swallows. “We can keep going. But…” he glances at her. “Next time you better make it on the lips.”

Betty’s eyes snap to his. Her stomach lurches. She studies his face, trying to work out if he’s serious. He stares at her, waiting for her response, looking like he’s holding his breath.

Betty picks up the flash cards.

“Okay,” she says. Her heart is beating so hard she swears it’s going to rip a hole in her chest. She glances down at the question, trying to keep her hands steady.

“Which one of these is a noble gas? A, argon, B, boron, C, chlorine, or D, potassium?” Betty asks, flicking her gaze back to his once she’s done reading. Archie looks nervous.

“Um,” he says. He frowns. “D?” he guesses. Betty shakes her head, disappointed. Perhaps he got it wrong on purpose. Perhaps he was making a joke before, not expecting her to agree, and now he doesn’t want to hurt her feelings.

“Do I get another shot?” he asks.

“Do you want another shot?”

“I really want to pass chemistry,” Archie says. Betty raises an eyebrow. Archie swallows. “And I really, _really_ want you to kiss me.”

Betty only hesitates a moment before she flings the flash cards to the floor, and surges forward, curling her fingers into his shirt as she meets his lips with her open mouth, crashing into him like she’s been holding herself back for eons. Perhaps she has been. Archie kisses her back fervently, bringing his arms around her to pull her closer. She bites on his lip gently and he moans slightly, the sound sending a pulse through her body, right to her core. She wants more of him, _needs_ more of him. Wants to make him make that sound again.

She pulls away but keeps her hand on his chest. “Do you want to take this off?” she asks. Archie looks surprised for a moment, but he quickly collects himself.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, scrambling to pull his shirt over his head. Betty takes a second to admire his broad, hard chest and well define abs, before pushing him down to lie back on the couch, and then lowering her head and running her tongue up his torso. She brings her mouth to his neck and kisses it wetly, before pulling the skin between her teeth and sucking.

“Fuck, Betty,” Archie groans. He moans again when she drops a hand to his crotch, feeling him hard beneath his jeans. Perhaps he hadn’t been expecting things to progress so quickly, but honestly, Betty has been wanting this for far too long to wait any longer. And Archie doesn’t seem to mind all that much, if the bulge in his pants is anything to go by.

Betty lifts her head and smirks, watching Archie as he pants heavily. She’ll go down on him in a minute, but first she’s going to give him a little show. She brings her hands to her top button, undoing it slowly. Archie watches her in awe as she undoes each button, taking her time, eventually revealing a lacy pink bra.

Archie reaches up, brushing his palm over her breast. Betty subconsciously leans forward slightly, pressing his hand harder against her chest. She’d very much like him to kiss her there. Archie seems to sense this, and he sits up, placing a kiss on her lips as his hand slides around behind her, under her shirt, reaching for the clasp on her bra. He fumbles for a moment, and in that split second, the front door opens and Alice strides into the room.

“Mom!” Betty cries, quickly pulling her top closed. Alice looks thoroughly unimpressed, but somehow not entirely surprised.

“Really, Elizabeth?” she sighs. “You’re in the living room half naked with Archie Andrews and you’re going to act like I’m the one who shouldn’t be here?”

Betty flushes. “We were studying,” she tries to explain.

“I can see that,” Alice says wryly. “Archie, would you put your shirt back on please? We usually keep our clothes on in the living room.”

“Sorry, Mrs Cooper,” Archie says, reaching for his shirt, his face bright red.

“In fact, it might be best if you leave,” Alice decides. Archie nods, and once he’s dressed he flees from the scene, back to the safety of his own home. Alice purses her lips at Betty.

“You’re not going to like, forbid me from seeing him or something, are you?” Betty snorts.

“Of course not, Betty,” Alice rolls her eyes. “I’m not some kind of monster. But if you would kindly keep your… escapades confined to your room in the future?” Alice softens a little then. “And be safe, Betty.”

“ _Yes_ , Mom,” Betty groans. The whole situation is humiliating, but Betty is thankful that at least Alice hadn’t walked in a few minutes later. Things could have been a _lot_ more awkward. Alice gives her a look before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

After rebuttoning her top and picking up the flashcards, Betty heads upstairs to her room to message Archie. She goes to her window and sees him sitting there waiting for her. He looks unsure. She taps a text out to him.

**Betty: Well, it could have been worse. She didn’t ground me or anything. Just told me to be safe.**

Archie looks relieved.

**Archie: thats good news**

Betty looks up at him, biting her lip. She wants to tell him how much she wants to continue what they started, but she’s never really been good at sexting.

**Betty: It was argon, by the way**

**Archie: what was**

**Betty: The answer you got wrong. Argon is a noble gas.**

**Archie: im probably going 2 need more study sessions before the test. Think u can help me out?**

**Betty: I could probably do that**

**Archie: maybe next time we play strip flash cards**

**Betty: Strip flash cards???**

**Archie: each time I get a right answer you remove a piece of clothing**

Betty flushes as she reads his message, the desire that had evaporated when her mom walked in reappearing suddenly. She can’t bring herself to look up at him.

**Betty: So now I’m the carrot?**

**Archie: Betty, this is not how u sext. carrots aren’t sexy**

**Betty: You’re the one who came up with the carrot analogy**

She looks up now and sees him grinning stupidly at his phone. Her heart lurches. She watches him type something and a second later she gets a message.

**Archie: I love you**

Her heart stops. Her mouth goes dry. Her fingers hover over the keypad.

**Betty: You’re not supposed to say that for the first time over text.**

**Archie: ok. open ur window.**

Betty looks up and sees Archie opening his window and she does the same, her hands shaking. He calls out across the void.

“I love you.”

Betty smiles. “I love you too,” she calls back.


End file.
